


Here For A Reason - Part 1

by LoveYourArtFriend



Series: Here For A Reason [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYourArtFriend/pseuds/LoveYourArtFriend





	Here For A Reason - Part 1

How do people live here? Holy Cow! This place is packed and so…..busy....and…...oh my God, how were you going to do this?

You were asked to relocate here for work and you were in a little bit of culture shock. You were from a small town and moving to New York was absolutely terrifying. Your work put you up in an apartment temporarily until you could find one on your own. You were asked to come to the Big Apple within a week so you were thankful to have somewhere to live on such short notice. Your flight came in early this morning and your belongings weren’t scheduled for delivery until around 2 p.m. You decided to stroll around the apartment block or two to see if you could find a place to eat. You set out to explore your new surroundings Apparently 10,000 other citizens (okay, exaggeration) had the same idea to take a walk today, therefore, you were having a freak out over how many people were around.

About fifty people were stopped at the corner awaiting the little walking man to appear, telling you it was safe to cross. You looked up and admired the tall buildings….you definitely looked like a tourist! 

Yup, traffic was crazy, just like everything you had seen on TV about New York. Horns were honking, engines were revving….wow, impatient!

The little walking man lit up in your direction and the human herd quickly shuffled across the street. From your left, you could hear squealing of tires and horns honking. Man, to drive in this city, you’re taking your life in your…..THUD!

Searing pain flew through your head making you furrow your brows and clench your teeth. Trying desperately to open your eyes, your lids wouldn’t allow any light through although you could hear muffled noises all around you. Why did you feel like you had just been hit by a …

“Under here, bring the board!”

“Ma’am, can you hear me? Ma’am? Focus on my voice. Stay with me.”

You wanted to reply but you felt so out of it. There were screams, sirens and lots of pain. Trying to open your mouth, only incoherent mumbles came out.

“It’s okay, Ma’am. We’ll get you out and take you to the hospital.”

You could feel hands on your cheeks and your left arm wouldn’t budge. The back of your head was warm and wet and hurt like Hell. Something hard was scraping along the pavement and you felt it slide underneath your body. The hands that were on your cheeks left, making them goosebump with chills. A firm neck brace quickly made its way around your neck and your body slightly rose from the ground to allow the scraping object under your head. There was a sudden gush and you could tell the warm, wet feeling under your head was your own blood flowing out. You realized you were aware of what was going on, but couldn’t bring yourself to make any part of your body function.

“Okay, she’s bleeding heavily. We have to get her out and put pressure on her.”

You already felt pressure….why did they need to add more?

“On my count, ready? One, two, three.”

Weird grinding noises like metal rubbing together made your eyebrows scrunch up and then a great weight was lifted from your arm. 

“Grab her arm and lift.”

Yup, you were moving and the pain was unbearable. You suddenly became really tired and thought maybe you’d just go to sleep.

“I’m Steve Rogers and I’ll go with her, if you don’t mind,” he told the ambulance attendant.

The attendant gave a quick nod, knowing exactly who he was and cleared a seat in the ambulance for him to sit. “Do you know who she is, Sir?”

“No, but I asked most of the others involved and no one else seems to know her either. I don’t want her to be alone...at least until we can find her family. I grabbed her purse so I’ll see if I can find her ID.” He rummaged through the bag and found your wallet. Inside was your driver’s licence. “F/n, l/n“ is her name.” He kept searching for any family information.

“Did you see what happened, Sir?”

“It was all so fast. There were a bunch of people crossing the road. I was about three spots back, on my bike and heard squealing tires and honking. It didn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary until this car came from behind and just flew past me. All those pedestrians were crossing the road and he was going to run them down. Some of them jumped out of the way, one guy jumped on the hood and then the car just stopped. I got off my bike and ran over and pulled the driver from the car. I sort of punched him in the face and he went down, unconscious. At least he didn’t get away and the police got him when they arrived. By the time your ambulance came, I had gone around and asked if everyone was okay. This one lady was screaming hysterically so I thought she was really hurt, but she just cried and pointed to the front of the car. That’s when I turned and saw “f/n“ pinned under the car. She was so far under that I didn’t see her initially. I can’t believe it….she could have been missed.”

“Well, Sir, she wasn’t missed. We are thankful you were there. You held her head still until we could brace it and…. oh man…..it would have taken so many of us to lift that car…..so thank you, Captain. But right now, I’m just trying to keep pressure on the back of her head. She’s bled out a lot. That cut on her forehead will probably be okay but we need to get the back stitched fast and get her into an MRI.” Your shirt was ripped open and electrodes were across your chest. “Her abdomen isn’t distended or bruised so I’m pretty confident there’s no internal bleeding. By the way she was laying under the car, she probably put her hands out in front of her, the car hit her and she flew backward, hitting her head. My guess is the car came to a stop overtop of her and that’s when her arm got pinned under the tire. I don’t think the car hit her body. Not trying to downplay it, Sir, because this head injury is pretty bad, but at least we can rule out any internal bleeding and concentrate on what we know.”

“I guess so….one step at a…..what the heck? Oh my God!” Steve had pulled a handful of papers out of your purse and unfolded them. He slammed them down into his lap and gave a quick glance at the attendant.

“Sir?”

Steve grabbed his phone and hastily dialed. 

“Fury, did you recruit a new agent?” The ambulance attendant watched Steve and briefly looked down at the papers on his lap. After spotting the infamous S.H.I.E.L.D. logo, he put the puzzle pieces together. “Well, I’m in an ambulance with her. She was just hit by a car.” Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and the attendant thought he could hear a “GOD DAMN IT” and a “SON OF A BITCH.” “DID YOU GET THE BASTARD?” Steve hesitantly put the phone back to his ear. “Yes, I pulled him from the car and knocked him out. The police took him when they got there.” 

“How is she?”

Steve relayed what the attendant had told him so he was in the loop. He then listened intently to the Director as he told him he brought you to S.H.I.E.L.D. as an agent because of your tactical expertise in engineering, logistics and weaponry. “She just arrived today and the Avengers’ 10:00 a.m. tomorrow was when you were supposed to meet her. I’ll get Agent Romanoff to lock up her apartment and reroute her belongings delivery to the tower.”

“Do you think this was intentional?” Steve asked.

“Better not be. Her arrival was top secret. If this was deliberate and she’s a target already…..then S.H.I.E.L.D. has a mole. I don’t like moles. Stay with her, Cap. I’ll get there when I can. I can’t lose her.”

Steve hung up and looked at the attendant with worry. 

“She’ll be in good hands, Sir. Her vitals are steady for having lost this much blood. She seems strong. She must be if she’s an agent.”

Steve looked at you with mixed emotions. How could something happen like this? You just got here. And what are the odds that he was there at that exact time to witness the whole thing. Steve sat back with a look of disbelief on his face. A large exhale left his lips as he took your hand and held it. Your fingers were cold. With his free hand, he fiddled with the papers he took out of your purse, trying to refold them and put them back.

“We’re here, Sir.”

Steve placed your cold hand gently on the gurney and brought the blanket up from your waist to your shoulders. He jumped out when the back doors opened and stood aside as they pulled you from the ambulance and ran through the Emergency entrance. Steve followed and stayed just outside the ER curtain, worried and scared. She looks so innocent laying there. No one deserves this and she….oh my God, if she comes out of this, she’ll hightail it back to her hometown, not wanting to have anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. She didn’t even get a chance to start…..

“Sir? Captain?

Steve popped out of his worrisome state to focus on the nurse that stood before him. She obviously knew who he was and tried to get his attention.

“Captain, do you know this woman?”

“No. I was there when the accident happened and came with her so she wouldn’t be alone. Here’s her purse. I found her ID and who she works for, but she only just arrived in New York this morning,” he swallowed hard.

“Oh yikes, the nurse stated. Thank you, I’ll go through and see if there’s any medical or family information.” She hesitantly asked, “does she work with you?”

“Um, yes. She was supposed to start tomorrow.”

The nurse whipped around without saying anything else to Steve and ran back to the other side of the curtain. “Doctor, we have an agent here.”

“Okay, that means the Director will be arriving. Let’s get her head wrapped and get her up to Imaging. I want to be sure we have all the information we can get so we can fill him in. As soon as we confirm no brain swelling, Nurse Karen, I want you and Nurse Sara to clean her up and get the back of her head stitched. Okay, let’s go.”

The medical team unhooked all the equipment and put the side rails up on the bed. They shot out from behind the curtain and whipped past Steve. His eyes opened wide as they went by. Nurse Karen stopped in front of Steve again and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Captain, she’s doing really well on her own. Her vitals are still strong and the bleeding is slowing. We’ll be back in about 30 minutes. Why don’t you go and stretch your legs or get something to eat or drink. You can sit with her when we come back. I’ll even let you stay while we stitch her up, if you’re okay with that?” She looked at Cap with a look of hope and confidence.

Steve stood up and Nurse Karen removed her hand from his shoulder. He went to grab it and shake it thankfully. “For everything you’re doing, I um...I….*sigh*.”

Nurse Karen could tell he was worried sick and tried to reassure him with a quick hug. “She’s in good hands, Captain.” With those words spoken and a quick smile on her face, she turned, put your purse on the other side of the nurse’s desk and sprinted back to the rest of the team around the corner.

Steve caught his breath for a moment. Oh the silence was welcoming but deafening. He decided to take Nurse Karen’s advice. He found his way out of the ER and over to the lobby where he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat by the large windows, looking out. Sitting back in the chair with his arms stretched out, hands cupping the warm coffee, he stared up at the skyscrapers. One might think he was saying a little prayer…..maybe he was. For some strange reason, this whole event really shook him. Why was this so heart wrenching? He had been through more harrowing situations over the years and he couldn’t understand how this could pine away at his emotions. Thinking back to when the accident first happened, he recalled putting his hands on your cheeks to keep your head steady. He remembered how your soft face fit perfectly into his cupped hands. While you laid helplessly under the car, he was kicking himself for not knowing you were there sooner. Then, when you tried to speak, he sadly frowned when you had the agonizing look of pain on your face. You were a total innocent, not unlike the innocents he had saved and lost in the past. He admitted to himself that he was drawn to you and tried to bury the reason was it due to guilt? Was it because you just arrived here? Was it because you were actually going to be part of the team? Was it because you were a target? Sadness turned to anger as Steve thought about the possibility of S.H.I.E.L.D having a mole. He pulled out his phone and started to message Natasha.

SR: Are you at “f/n‘s”?

NR: Just locked up and sent her belongings to the tower. Tony has room for her when she’s released. Banner’s been notified and will care for her. Any news? How is she?

SR: Stable so far. In Imaging now. Large head gash, maybe broken arm. Nurse feels she’s strong. Tried to assure me she’d be okay. Going over incident in my mind. Fury stated possible S.H.I.E.L.D mole. Thoughts?

NR: No, Hill and I were the only others that knew of her arrival. Talked to her already. S.H.I.E.L.D was tight. Fury found out driver was high....part of drug ring. In her own unknowing way, “f/n“ kinda brought the ring down and she wasn’t officially working yet. Whole thing was truly an accident. Can’t believe you were there! You saved her.

SR: We’ll see. Not out of the woods yet.

NR: Fury and I will be there in a couple of hours. She’s strong. She’s with us for a reason Steve. Not a very good welcome for her though. See you soon.

Steve put his phone in his pocket and let out another sigh. So, if there’s no mole, then that’s one less issue to deal with, but Natasha was right….the welcoming committee was not on the ball today.

Thirty minutes later….

Steve strolled back to the ER. The team hadn’t returned yet so he took his seat again and waited. It wasn’t a minute later and the gurney turned the corner with Nurses Karen and Sara. Steve stood up and held the curtain out of the way for them to maneuver the bed into place. You were now on your side and the backboard was gone. Blood remained on the pillow but your head dressing was still white. A sigh of relief escaped his lips once more as he realized the red pool was from when you arrived earlier and the pressure from the dressing kept the wound from flowing freely. Steve looked at the nurses with the hope of hearing good news.

Nurse Karen motioned to Steve to sit by you. “Make yourself comfortable over here, Captain, in front of “f/n.” We’ll be working from behind to get her stitched up.”

“Please, call me Steve,” he let a corner of his mouth curl up into what may be considered a smile.

“No problem, Steve,” she said with a grin. “Her scan came back and this gash back here is not very wide, but it is deep. She’ll be sore for a while. There’s no swelling on the brain.” Steve nodded and listened attentively. “Her forehead cut stopped bleeding so we cleaned it and adhered it with medical glue. Her arm is fractured, but not broken, which I am surprised at considering....wasn’t the tire on top of her arm?” Steve looked down at the splint that had been put on. He nodded again while remembering back to the accident and how he lifted the car straight up (thank God) to help get you out. “All we can figure is that if the car had rolled over it any more, it would have been shattered. We’ll be casting it after we stitch her up.” She looked at Steve and noticed the slight misty gleam forming in the corner of his eye. “We think she might be waking up.” Steve shot his eyes from the splint to the nurse’s face. She smiled and said, “she made a small noise when we were rolling her back here. It could be any time now but we need to freeze her wound back here and get started on it. We’ll talk to her and try to keep her calm if she does wake in the middle of all this. That’s why I said you could sit in here with us. She’ll want a face to look at when she wakes instead of us talking to her from behind.”

Steve pulled the chair in front of the gurney and held your free hand, rubbing it gently trying to force some warmth back into your fingers. He tucked strands of hair behind your ears and took note of your facial features. He gently caressed your cheek, bringing his hand down your jawline toward your chin, then cupping both his hands around your good one. Your eyebrows started to twitch slightly, almost as if you were dreaming. Your eyes didn’t open but your mouth started to move. Steve looked back at the nurses. Nurse Karen caught a leg twitch from the corner of her eye and darted her trajectory over to Steve.

“F/n!”, Nurse Karen spoke clearly. Steve tightened his grip on your hands. “F/n“ you’re okay, Hun, but try to stay still for me. Can you hear me, “f/n?” 

“Cold,” you said lazily, trying not to move.

Nurse Karen called to another nurse walking by and asked for a thermal blanket. Within seconds she came back and wrapped you gently.

“You are in the hospital, Hun. Do you remember a car accident?”

You tried to make sense of her words and the memory of walking across the street came flooding back. You were laying on the ground, someone was holding your face, sirens and screams...and, yes, you definitely remembered.

“Um hm,” you mumbled, realizing someone was holding your hand. You tried again to open your eyes. Oh, this was tough...come on lids! A small crack of light forced its way into your eyes and you tried to focus on the person in front of you.

“Hi “f/n,“ I’m Steve Rogers. I was at the accident scene today and came with you to the hospital. You’re safe now but you need to keep still. The nurses are behind you, putting stitches in your head.”

“Banged my head,” you managed to whisper.

“Yes, that’s right, Steve said. You were trapped under the car.”

“My arm?”

“It’s fractured, Hun, but we’re going to cast it and give you some pain meds,” Nurse Karen stated from behind you.

“Okay.” You looked a little closer at Steve and finally clued in as to who he was. “I’m supposed to meet you tomorrow.”

Steve smiled and let out a relief sigh. “Yes, that’s right.”

“I don’t think I’ll be looking too spiffy for my first day at work.” *quiet giggle*.

Steve grinned and kissed your hand. Oh, that made you warm up in a hurry!

“Don’t think you’re gonna get off that easy “l/n,“ came a blunt voice from down toward the end of your bed.

You couldn’t see who it was but could tell by the voice from past phone calls it was your new boss. “Director, sorry to cause such a stir...and I haven’t even started yet.”

“She just woke up, Nick,” Steve said with a smile on his face.

“How long will she have to stay in the hospital? Fury directed his question at the nurses.

“After the stitches we just have to cast her arm, get her cleaned up and give her some pain meds. She has no internal damage so as long as she has someone to help her and monitor her for concussion, she should be able to go in a couple of hours.

“Good. We’ve got her covered then.” Fury put a finger to his ear piece to contact Agent Romanoff who was waiting down the hallway. “Agent Romanoff, put the plan into motion. She’ll move into the tower until further notice.”

“I’m gonna _what?????”_


End file.
